Invasion of the Fans
by Zuki Zuccini
Summary: What if everything J.K. Rowling wrote about the Harry Potter books was true? This is what happens when a group of teenaged girls who are totallyobsessed fans go looking for the wizarding world, and the characters they idolize!
1. The Plan

_A/N: This story is the result of what I think some of my friends and I might do if we found out that Harry Potter was real. Although most of the personality traits have been blown way out of proportion, the main characters represent my friends (the names have been changed to protect the innocent! LOL), and others are characters from the books so wonderfully wrote by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1; The Plan:**

"I think we need a name!"

"Like what?"

"The Order of the Books! Or, The Order of the fans!"

"We might as well call ourselves 'The Order of the Freaks'!"

"I don't think a name is necessary."

"I agree."

Adrienne (who preferred to be called Adri), Jenna, Crystal, Kairi, Amy, and Leeann (who went by Lee) sat in Adri's bedroom making plans for their 'mission' to find not only the wizarding world itself, but the characters…umm I mean… _people_, they admire so much. The six teenaged girls were what you call… 'possibly overly-obsessed fans' of the Harry Potter books. But they didn't care what anyone thought about them, as long as they had their precious books!

"Can we please go over the signs that we've been seeing, that are _supposed _to tell us that everything J.K. Rowling wrote was true?" asked Lee, who as the oldest of the group, decided she needed to be the most level-headed.

"Well…" said Kairi getting out the notebook filled with notes on the books. "There's the fact that people keep disappearing without a trace and are never seen again."

"That could happen for any reason." said Lee

"OK… there are all the owl sightings that have happened lately-" Kairi continued.

"And the fact that I _saw _the Dark Mark!" interrupted Amy

"That could have just been your mind playing tricks on you!" said Crystal

"It's ok Amy, I believe you." said Adri, seeing the pissed-off face on Amy's face at being called a liar.

"OK, but still, think of how many people have tried to get through the barrier to platform 9 ¾, and just hit the brick! How do you explain _that_?" asked Lee.

"How many do you think are smart enough to try and go through it on September 1st, before 11:00am?" stated Adri

"Not many…" said Crystal

"OK, so it's settled, we will split up into groups, and we will each searching the homes of some of the main characters, so we can know, for sure, that the books are real." said Jenna

"What are the groups?" asked Kairi

"Well, let's decide by what we want to look for," said Amy "what are the places?"

"Well, since September 1st isn't for two more weeks, and we want to do this tomorrow, we have… The Noble and most Ancient house of Black, Riddle Manor, and Number 4 Privet Drive."

"I call Riddle Manor!" screamed Amy

"Me too!" said Adri

"I want to go to Sirius's house!" said Jenna

"I want to see Harry!" said Kairi.

"I do too!" said Crystal

"I'll go to Grimmauld Place, also then." said Lee

"Why wasn't Ron's house on the list?" asked Crystal

"Because we don't have an address for Ron's house." said Jenna

"But we don't have a address on Riddle Manor, and Amy and Adri are going there!" retorted Crystal

"That's because we know it's in Little Hangleton, and that's such a small town, it won't be hard to find, but Ron lives out in the county!" said Amy

"Oh, OK then." said Crystal

"OK, so we'll start tomorrow bright and early?" said Lee

"Well, maybe not _early_… but yes!" said Adri. They all laughed then got into their sleeping bags and went to sleep. Anticipating the events of the next day.

* * *

_A/N: OK, well there you go, the beginning to a whole new story! I hope you like it! I think this one will be a lot of fun to write! PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Setting Out and Meeting Up

_lA/N: This chapter is dedicated to all of my amazingly obsessed with Harry Potter friends, who are in our (school-wide) RPG. But especially Padfoot and Prongs because you guys made this all possible!_

_Without the craziness you guys put into my everyday life, I wouldn't have nearly half as much material for this story as I do! So, Thanks!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 2; _Setting Out and Meeting Up_:**

"I SMELL WAFFLELY GOODNESS!" Adri bounded down the stairs to join her friends in their first and most important meal of the day. (That is, unless you don't have time because you're constantly late for school, due to your lack of sleep, and great ability to sleep through almost any alarm clock.)

"Um, we're having cereal." Jenna said, correcting her incredibly confused friend. "Can you even smell cereal?" she whispered to Lee, who was seated next to her.

"Waffle cereal?" Adri

"No," Kairi said in almost disbelief of how stupid Adri was being, "Cheerios."

"That's alright," Adri said pulling up a chair to the table. "Cheerios make me cheery! And they make me say 'Oh'!"

Everyone at the table just sighed. Adri, despite her what her grades suggested, was a complete idiot. After they had all finished eating, they piled their dishes neatly in the sink, and some went back upstairs to finish getting dressed, while the others went about packing the things they thought they might need. Such as a camera, cell phone, wallet, etc. At noon, they all gathered in the living room, ready for what lay a head. Or so they thought.

"OK, is everyone ready?" Amy asked. There was a general mumbling of 'yep' and 'yes', along with head nodding from the general group.

Everyone, for some strange reason seemed nervous. Even though, subconsciously, they knew they wouldn't really find anything. But that didn't matter; they were doing this for two _real _reasons 1) to pass the time, because there was nothing better to do; and 2) so they would get the coveted bragging rights to everyone who will be at the release party for the 7th book the following summer, where everyone is competing to be unofficially declared the biggest (and possibly most insane) Harry Potter fan.

They headed out the door, into the bright sunlight that was shining over all of the city of London. Then Lee pulled out 3 copies of a map of the city, and handed one to Adri and Crystal, keeping the third for herself.

"OK," She said unfolding the map and circling a few places in pen. "Crystal and Kairi, you guys are going to take a taxi. Adri and Amy are going to go to the train station, you need to catch the 1:00 train to Big Hangleton, then, take a taxi to the Riddle House. Jenna, you and I are walking to Grimmauld Place. Everyone got it?"

"Yes, Lee." Amy sighed. "We went over this before."

"Why did you give us maps?" Crystal said staring at hers. "Kairi and I are taking a taxi, and Adri and Amy know the way to the train station."

"Well FINE! I was just trying to help!" Lee screamed.

Shrugging off Lee's statement everyone waved goodbye, and headed in their own directions.

After walking about a block, Adri's cell phone rang. She answered it, and said:

"Hello? ...Oh, hi Jamie! How are you? ... Me too! Why didn't you guys show up at my house last night? ... Oh, alright! If your brother's birthday is _so_ important to you, I guess it's ok if you didn't come. …. I know. I know… Ask Taylor what her excuse is. …. Oh! Well, how was I supposed to know her grandmother was in town! No one ever tells me _anything_! … Alright, so do you guys want to meet us at her house in, like, 15 minutes? … Well, we are walking from my house! That's how long it takes to get there! … Yeah, ok, see you then!"

"What was that all about?" Amy asked when Adri had hung up.

"We're going to take a detour to meet up with Jamie and Taylor." Adri replied. "If that's alright with you, that is."

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. I haven't seen them all summer."

"Mmmhmm… It's strange how people drift apart when they don't see each other on a regular basis. Everyone gets busy, and you say that it's no one's fault. Then before you know it, days turn into weeks; weeks into months; months to years; and before you know it, you don't even know each other any more. That's why it's important to keep in touch."

Within 15 minutes, as promised, Adri and Amy arrived outside a house, where two other girls were waiting patiently for them.

"Hey! How have you been?" Amy asked as the four friends greeted each other on the steps of Taylor's house.

"Alright," Jamie smiled. "So, what are we doing?"

Adri smiled at Amy then looked back at Jamie. "We're going on a little trip."

"Where?" Jamie was bouncing on the tips of her toes in anticipation.

Adri giggled a little then said, "Oh, just to a place up north… Called Little Hangleton!"

"What?" Jamie shouted with excitement. "You mean we're actually going to find Voldi's house?"

"Yep!" Jamie was so excited, she grabbed Adri by the arms and they hoped around in circles giggling.

"You _do_ realize that we won't find anything." Taylor said interrupting her friends' fun. "I mean, I love the books as much as you do. But that's just it. _They're only books._ They aren't real, so why are we going to do this?"

"I know they're just books. But we have nothing better to do. It'll be fun, and give us something to talk about." Adri smiled. "_Please_ come with us Taylor!"

"Oh, alright. But only because I have nothing better to do."

So the four girls set off for the train station. They barely made their train, but still managed to arrive with a few seconds to spare before it left. Then, they spent the next few hours catching up after a summer apart (due to mostly family vacations, summer camps, and the inability of any of them to drive).

A/N: sorry it too so long to update, school has sucked all of the time out of me. I'll try REALLY hard to update again _ASAP_! **I PROMISE**!

Oh! And PLEASE REVIEW! (I'll love you forever for it! )


End file.
